scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Guppy Moon The Nerd :^)/Brotherly Love - Part 1
"That's right, you better run!" I was breathing hard, with my backpack hanging onto my arm by a thread, with my heart beating out of my chest. I looked back. Seems they don't want to chase me. I began to slow down, feeling my world fade. I fell to my knees, my glasses falling into the grass. I looked up, and faintly saw my house in the distance. I grabbed my glasses, and slipped them on, beginning to limp toward my home. I hid my face in my hands. It was the coldest winter I'd ever seen, and I left my coat back at school. I stepped up to my front door, and jiggled the handle. "Dang.. Locked." I knocked on the door. One minute later, still no answer. I rang the doorbell. "H-hello?" I said with the little breath I had left. I looked around, waiting for an answer. I noticed the open window. "If it's how I get in.. Fine." I threw my backpack into the window, climbing in after it. I glanced around, noticing the lights were off, along with all the TV. It's usually almost always on. "Mom? Dad? Rachel? Joseph?" I called out, hoping someone was home. No answer. I walked to my parent's room. The door was shut, I tried to open it, but it was jammed. I began to grow angry. "What the hell.. Is.." My rage began to grow. "Going.. ON?!" I kicked the door down, but I wish I hadn't. I once again fell to my knees, seeing what lie before me. In front of me lay my parents, sprawled onto the floor, with a pool of blood beneath both of them. I wanted to get up and look for who did this, but I just cried. My sight began to blurr, my tears were blinding me. I wiped my tears away, loking at my mother, then my father. Something caught my eye. My father's necklace, with a gree gran tint, began to glow. I grabbed it away from his neck, staring at it closely. The glow seemed to had fade as soon as I picked it up. "Hm.. Dad did say he'd give this to me for my birthday.." It wasn't even close to my birthday. It was Febuary 15. My Birthdate was July 14. I looked back down at my mom and day. I hugged both of their lifeless bodies, and got up. "Where's Rachel, now.." Leaving my mother and father's room, I headed to my sister's room, I opened the door. Relieved that she was okay, I untied her from the rope she was stuck within. "Oh, Jacob.." She said with her worried, motherly voice. "I-I'm sorry.. That you had to see that. You're only 8.. I-" I hugged her, stopping her from talking. "Let's just go, okay?" I said with a stern, near-crying voice. Rachel nodded. She was only 16, but she acted like such a mother. We walked out the door, both of us looking back at the house. "Who.." We both said, in sync. -=End of part 1.=- Category:Blog posts